


On Tap

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Hands Free Orgasm, Lactation Kink, Little breastfed until they fall asleep with Mommy/Daddy's Tit in their mouth, Little is brought to orgasm through diaper during breastfeeding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So it turns out that traveling in time does some interesting things to your hormones, to River's annoyance and the Doctor's fascination.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	On Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



> I don't think I've written anything this self indulgent in _ages_. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!

“You’re like a baby,” River said, as the Doctor nuzzled into her cleavage. 

The Doctor flushed, her ear still pressed into River’s chest. She could hear the familiar _thud-thud-thud_ of River’s heart, familiar and soothing. “I am not,” the Doctor mumbled, and she mouthed at the curve of one breast, sucking on it just hard enough to leave the beginnings of a mark. Anyone who looked at RIver’s plunging cleavage would see the little purple love bite, and that was enough to make the Doctor’s toes curl. 

“You’re not even asking me what I mean by that,” River said, as she combed her fingers through the Doctor’s sweaty hair.

“Because it isn’t true,” the Doctor said. “I’m nothing like a baby. Except I try to greet each new experience with an open mind, and I love me an arrowroot biscuit.”

“The way you’re always drawn to my chest,” River said, and she used the fingers in the Doctor’s hair to pull the other woman back, so that their eyes met. “You’re like a hungry baby, aren’t you?”

That shouldn’t have made the Doctor’s stomach twist up like that.

New self, new kinks, it seemed. Although she wasn’t sure what this kink happened to be. 

“It’s okay,” said River, and she kissed the top of the Doctor’s head, and the Doctor moved her face lower, lipping at River’s nipple. It was getting hard under her tongue, and she let her eyes flutter closed as she began to suck. “Just like a baby,” she repeated, and her tone was teasing.

The Doctor still wasn’t sure why her cheeks were getting so red - she couldn’t seem to stop blushing, even as she took more of River’s breast into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the tip of River’s nipple.

“You _are_ just a little baby, aren’t you?” River stroked the Doctor’s hair back from her face, and the Doctor groaned in the back of her throat, and clutched at River’s sides. “You like that,” River added, and she sounded slightly surprised.

“I don’t get it either,” the Doctor murmured, but she switched sides, to suck on River’s other nipple.

“Why not?” River gently tugged on the Doctor’s hair, and the Doctor shivered, 

“Why not what?” The Doctor nipped at River’s breast, and River gave her hair another tug. 

“Why don’t you get it?” River carded her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, and she shivered as the Doctor’s kissing moved lower, down over her belly.

“You’ve regenerated,” said the Doctor. “You know what it’s like.” She rubbed her cheek against the curve of River’s belly.

“Well, yes,” River said, “but I don’t remember being particularly confused by whatever it was that made me tingle.” 

“You’ve never been the type to question that, have you?” The Doctor pressed a kiss to River’s inner thigh, took in the familiar salt and musk scent of her wife. 

“Well, no,” said River, and her thighs were spreading like the gates to paradise. “Always been one to… pursue a tingle, aren’t I?” She hissed, her thighs going taut on either side of the Doctor’s head, and then she was moaning, as the Doctor’s lips wrapped around her clit.

“A baby couldn’t do that,” the Doctor said, pulling back and pressing a kiss to River’s mound. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” River said and she pushed the Doctor’s face back down. 

* * *

They were watching a movie in the TARDIS solarium when it happened.

The Doctor wasn’t entirely sure where the stars above them were actually located, or when. The TARDIS made them dance, when she was feeling whimsical. The room was glass on almost all sides, with a big screen on the remaining wall. There was a film playing, although the Doctor couldn’t remember anything about it just then. 

The Doctor had her head on River’s chest, not really paying attention to the film, just listening to the familiar thud of River’s heart, lulled by River’s breathing. River’s fingers were stroking through her hair, and she had half a mind to fall asleep.

It wasn’t often the Doctor slowed down like this. Times with River always seemed to be either a million miles an hour, or else slow, calm. 

It probably said something about their relationship, but she wasn’t going to worry about that. She was going to enjoy the here and now, snuggled up and comfy.

“I think the time streams have been doing odd things to me,” River murmured, and her voice rumbled through the Doctor’s head. 

“Mmm?” The Doctor wasn’t really listening. The flickering stars overhead and the flickering of the projector danced behind her eyes. 

“My period came and went,” River said, “and now my breasts are… sore.” She shifted, and she winced when the Doctor’s hand came up to gently feel one. 

“Is that why you didn’t want me to touch ‘em, earlier?” The Doctor asked, and she yawned, her ear popping. 

“You’re getting grabby, you are,” River said, and she gently tapped the Doctor on the nose. The Doctor cracked one eye open to look at River, and found her wife smirking. “I don’t remember you being this cheeky,” River added.

“I’m never cheeky,” the Doctor protested. “Just… showing proper appreciation to the beauty of your form.” She rubbed her cheek against one breast, and River hissed. 

“Tender,” she mumbled, and the Doctor frowned, propping herself up.

“Is it that bad?” The Doctor glanced over at her coat, which she’d thrown over the back of a chair. She’d left her sonic in one pocket, and she’d have to get up to get it, do a proper scan.

“They’re... tender,” River repeated. “Almost aching.” 

“I can do some tests,” the Doctor said. On screen, a baby had started to cry, and River winced. “Make sure nothing is going wrong.”

“I don’t… oh,” River said, and then there was dampness against the Doctor's cheek, and that was odd.

“What’s going on?” There was a dark spot at the front of River’s jumper, which seemed to be getting bigger, darker. 

“I think… I’m lactating,” River said slowly, and she looked annoyed. “That’s the problem with time travel. Hormones get all out of whack.”

The Doctor’s eyes were drawn to the dark spot - now there were two, one on each breast, and River was still wincing, just a bit. Her mouth was watering. _What does it taste like?_

“Has anything like this happened to you?” River asked, and then she snapped her fingers in front of the Doctor’s face. “Sweetie?” 

“Um,” the Doctor said, coming back to herself. “Um. No. Not that, uh, that I’ve… noticed.” She cleared her throat. ‘Has it ever happened to you before?” _Her breasts must be bigger. What if I squeezed them, would more milk come out?_

“No?” River frowned. “I’m surprised.”

“Don’t pay much attention to that,” the Doctor said. “I haven’t gotten a period yet. May happen at some point.” She shrugged. “Bodies are weird.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “We should take you to the med bay, to make sure nothing nefarious is going on.” 

“D’you really have to say that word? Nefarious?” River sighed. “Sweetie, this sort of thing just… happens sometimes. Didn’t you have odd hormonal fluctuations, before?”

“No,” said the Doctor, then she paused. “That I noticed,” she added, wrinkling her nose. “I haven’t always been the most observant, when it comes to my own body. But I feel like if I were to start…”She paused, blushed. “If I were to start doing… _that_ , I’d, uh… I’d notice.” 

“Aren’t you bashful,” River teased. She patted the Doctor on the cheek, and the Doctor leaned into it. 

“We should run tests,” the Doctor repeated, “make sure all is well.” She kissed the palm of River’s hand, and River sighed. 

“I trust you, sweetie,” she said, “but I think you’re worrying too much.”

“Can’t hurt to check,” the Doctor said, and she put on a brave smile. She was very pointedly not looking at the wet spots at the front of River’s jumper. She caught River’s eye, saw her wife glance down her own front, then wink.

The Doctor blushed harder. 

She was being subtle. She _totally_ was! Subtle as anything!

The look on River’s eye… well. 

_Well_.

* * *

Everything scanned as normal. River even expressed some of it into a beaker (the Doctor had bashfully turned her face away, and wasn’t sure why), and they ran scans. 

“Perfectly normal,” the Doctor said, and she eyed the beaker. “Apart from coming out of nowhere.”

“Time travel messing with my hormones,” River said. “Annoying, but it does explain why I’ve been feeling so moody the past few days.”

“Does it?” Had River been particularly moody? The Doctor hadn’t noticed anything especially egregious. The milk was just… there, in the little beaker. She’d never tasted breast milk before - at least, not since she’d been young enough to have it the first time. Assuming she did, actually, since she didn’t remember, and it wasn’t as if she could just travel back and... she wasn’t going down that road. 

“Doctor,” River said, and the Doctor was knocked out of her little reverie. She’d been raising the beaker to her lips. She brought it down quickly, and her cheeks were getting darker, hotter. 

“Thought I’d just test it,” the Doctor said, clearing her throat. “Since I’m good at analyzing things via -”

“If you wanted a drink,” River said, and her voice was going lower, almost to a purr, “you could have just asked.” 

The Doctor took a step, then another, until she was close enough to River that she could feel the other woman’s body heat. “You really mean that?” She breathed. 

“Wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t,” River said, and then she slapped the Doctor’s hand away from the ties of her medical gown. “But not like this.”

The Doctor’s mouth was already watering, and she blinked back to reality when River gently poked her in the chest. “Not like this?” 

“If you want a taste,” River said, and her voice was quiet enough that the Doctor had to lean in to hear it better, “we should… play into it, don’t you think?” She cupped the Doctor’s cheek, her thumb passing over the Doctor’s cheekbone. 

“Play into it?” The Doctor’s voice cracked, and she’d be embarrassed if she could think over the rushing of her hearts in her ears. 

“Babies nurse from their mummies,” River said. Her thumb was pressing on the Doctor’s lower lip, and the Doctor took it into her mouth, beginning to suck. “Is that what you are, Doctor? Mummy’s little baby?” 

The Doctor’s eyes kept darting between River’s breasts, which were still leaking into the fabric, to River’s eyes, which were crinkling at the edges. She looked very pleased with herself. 

The Doctor nodded, transfixed. 

“Well,” said River, and she pushed her thumb a little deeper into the Doctor’s mouth, “i suppose we should get you into something more appropriate then, shouldn’t we?”

There was a gleam in her eye that usually meant trouble, but the thumb in the Doctor’s mouth was so _comforting_ , and the familiar pulse between her legs was taking up most of her attention. She was probably in for… who even knew what, but at least with River, it would always be interesting. 

* * *

The Doctor lay on her back, and she stared at the ceiling. She was resisting the urge to cover her eyes, resisting the urge to squirm. This was… weird, but there’d been plenty of weird in her life, hadn’t there been? She was old. There’d be plenty of weird. She’d probably see more weird, as time went on.

“Sweetie?” River was pinning the nappy to the Doctor’s hip, and her fingers were gentle as they stroked across the little bit of bare belly, where her shirt was riding up. 

“Mm?” The Doctor blinked at River, curled her toes against each other. She wasn’t going to ask where the TARDIS had gotten adult sized cloth nappies, or how River somehow knew how to pin them. There were even yellow duck nappy pins, and where did you even find that sort of thing?

Or why she’d wanted them in the first place. 

“Give us your feet, love,” River said, and the Doctor dutifully stuck them out. The rubber pants were pulled up her legs, and then River used the leverage to lift her hips off the bed and settle them properly. 

_I think I may want to suck my thumb_ , the Doctor thought, and she was curiously detached. _Did I ever do that? I don’t think I did that, but sometimes it gets all muddled. Especially that far back._

Something was being pulled up her legs, and she looked down at her body, at the soft, silky fabric that was slowly covering up her shins, her thighs. The pajama bottoms were purple and printed with little dancing animals. She was being sat up, and she stared at River in wide eyes. 

“I should’ve tried this ages ago,” River said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this biddable.”

“I’m not biddable,” the Doctor protested.

“Arms up,” said River, and the Doctor obediently lifted her arms.

“You were saying?” River was smirking. Of course she was. She pulled a soft blue jumper over the Doctor’s head, guiding the Doctor’s arms through the arm holes, and the huge thing was so oversized it covered the Doctor’s hands. 

The Doctor stuck her tongue out at River, and then her eyes were drawn downwards, to the cleavage she could see peeking from the neckline of River’s pajama top. The green dressing gown she had on over the polka dot pajamas gaped open, and it was like the curtains on a stage, perfectly framing the curve of her breasts.

“Hungry baby,” River said, her tone teasing. 

The Doctor was too embarrassed to say anything, and that was always… something. She let herself be manipulated around the giant bed - of course River had a giant bed - and then her head was resting on River’s thigh, and she was looking up into River’s face.

“I will admit,” River said, as she busied herself with unbuttoning the front of her pajama top, “I have always been curious about this.” 

“Mm?” The Doctor blinked up at her, somewhere between drowsy and in some kind of fugue state. Not in a bad way, per se, but only in a way she’d feel safe doing in the guts of the TARDIS, with her wife. 

“Shush,” River said gently, and she ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair and tugged the buttons of her pajama top open. She made a pained noise, and the Doctor’s eyes darted to her face, concerned. A light brown nipple was pressed against the Doctor’s lips, and the Doctor nuzzled into it.

The Doctor opened her mouth wider, took as much of it as she could, and she let River's nipple rest on her tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she began to suck. There wasn’t anything for a moment, and then there was a trickle of milk in her mouth, sweet and warm and creamy. River’s heart was against her ear again, and River’s scent was all around her. The Doctor’s fingers trailed up and down the side of the robe, and the smooth satin of it was pleasant against the fingertips.

It all went hazy. It was a warm, quiet place, and River was making soft, pleasured noises, her fingers very gentle against the Doctor’s scalp. She was rocking the Doctor, gently, and she was pressing her legs together under the Doctor. Her hips were rocking, gently, and her chest was rising and falling, her lungs filling, releasing.

The Doctor didn’t remember the last time her mind had been this quiet. She wasn’t really paying attention to anything but the sensation of the warm milk going down her throat, the soft skin against her cheek. A finger was stroking along the bridge of her nose, between her eyebrows. The tension she had been holding in her shoulders relaxed, and her toes curled against the soft, warm duvet. 

River’s heartbeat was speeding up, come to think of it, and some distant part of the Doctor’s mind registered it, taking note in an absent sort of way. The Doctor could sense the changes in her hormones, the arousal. Whatever time stream she’d been dipped into must have been a _doozy_ , because it was all roiling together, like boiling water in a pot.

Then River went still, and she gasped, and that shook the Doctor out of her reverie. She’d heard _that_ gasp before, and that… was unexpected. She pulled off of River’s nipple, more milk dripping down her chin, and she stared, wide eyed, as her wife had an orgasm right under her, hips rocking forward, face squeezed tight and ugly. Then River was sagging back against the pillows, and her expression had gone soft, if sweaty.

“That was unexpected,” the Doctor said, and her tongue was thick and clumsy, milk still sweet on her lips. 

“It was,” River agreed, breathless. “Didn’t used to be this sensitive.” She sighed, and then she shifted, wincing. “I think my thighs are going to sleep,” she added. “Human bodies aren’t really designed for babies as big as you, are they?”

The Doctor opened her mouth to argue… and then closed it, as the red hot rush of embarrassment seemed to leave her cheeks, moving down to pulse between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, or at least, she tried to. The nappy was thick enough that she couldn’t get much out of it, and she’d have been frustrated, if she wasn’t being rearranged again. 

River’s other nipple was pressed into her mouth this time, and she was lying at a different angle. River had put a pillow under her as well, and this was more comfortable - the Doctor could see herself falling asleep like this, safe and warm in River’s arms. She let herself fall back into the familiar rhythm of sucking, holding on to River’s pajama top, as she swallowed more milk. River’s eyes were warm on her face, and then there was a hand skimming across her side, over the thick bulk of the nappy between her legs.

The Doctor whined, and she made to pull her face away, but River’s other hand was on the back of her head, keeping her in place. She glanced up at River’s face, and River winked. 

A hand was slipping down the front of the nappy, and the Doctor shivered, her legs spreading a little wider. River’s fingers were gentle as they combed through her pubic hair. The tip of one found her clit, and she whimpered, swallowing milk down a little faster. 

“Such a good baby for me, aren’t you?” River’s voice was gentle, as she rubbed the Doctor’s clit in gentle circles. It was a feather light touch, and it was almost enough to be satisfying. The Doctor paused her sucking, letting more of the milk pool in her mouth, and the pleasure seemed to soak into the soft, warm place she was floating. 

The baby powder River had dusted her with poofed up around her wrist as she stroked, and the Doctor swallowed more milk, her hips rocking gently into River’s hand, her own hand coming up to cup River’s breast. It made the milk come a little faster, and she was on her way to full now, safe and content and full. 

_I don’t know if I’ve ever felt like this,_ she thought dazedly, and then she was lost in a haze of pleasure, the sweet intensity building and building at the base of her spine, deep in her guts. She wanted something inside of her, she wanted to ride River’s thigh, she wanted… she wanted a lot of things. Maybe she’d get them, at another time.

Right now, she was just going to lie here like a good baby, and let River - let her _Mummy_ \- rub her a little harder, a little faster. The wetness seemed to be gushing out of her, and maybe River made a joke about how it was a good thing that they’d put her in a nappy, but the Doctor wasn’t paying attention to that, she wasn’t paying attention to anything. River was pulling her hair and River was rubbing her clit, and Rivers’s nipple was hard and warm in her mouth.

She came with the taste of River’s milk on her tongue, and she shook and gasped her way through it, milk dripping down her chin to soak into her jumper. She whimpered when River’s fingers were withdrawn, and then looked up, as River made an annoyed noise.

“I’d forgotten about the baby powder,” River said, her expression rueful. She wiped her finger on the sheets, and then she gave the Doctor’s thigh a squeeze. “That was nice, wasn’t it?”

The Doctor nodded, and she let her mouth be guided back to River’s nipple. She was relaxing deeper, beginning to well and truly drift. Whatever it was that had set River lactating like this would probably need to be seen to, naturally, and there’d be who even knew how many other things to do soon.

But for now… the Doctor let herself drift into sleep, her mouth still on her wife’s breast, warm fingers gently combing through her hair.


End file.
